


In the Morning Light

by imissmaeberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kissing, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight Impreg Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: you and seungcheol spend the morning in a way you haven't in quite some time. you give in to his touches, and then give in some more.





	In the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> i am, how u say: a whore for mr. cheollie

Soft.

Everything around you is soft, and warm,  _ warm _ , your mind hazy as you try to fight against opening your eyes. You shuffle farther under the blankets, eyes determinedly closed, mumbling sleepy nonsense to yourself.

Your movements end up rousing your bedmate - Seungcheol wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close to keep you still. You let out a hum, curling into him and pressing your head against his chest. This, you think, this is all you need - Seungcheol warm and sleepy-soft and needy for your body against his, needy for your touch. 

You press a soft kiss into the skin just under his collarbone, not needing to see to know where your lips landed. You’ve kissed every inch of him enough to know his body like the back of your hand, and you know that he knows your body just as well. 

Seungcheol’s hands rub idly up and down your back, the fabric of your - his - shirt bunched up to let him feel the soft skin there. One hand moves down, smoothly gliding over your back to grab at your ass, head bowed to press a kiss to the top of your hair. You let him touch you, mind fuzzy with curiosity to see just where he’s going to take this. 

His touches remain seemingly mindless, one hand lazily groping at your ass as the other remains at your back. At some point, he ducks his head farther to lay a kiss on your cheek, removes his hand from your back to tilt your smile up towards his own. Seungcheol whispers, “Good morning,” against your mouth just before he claims it for his own, sucking softly at your lower lip. You let him kiss you, let his touches grow firmer as the hand on your ass slides down to grip your thigh, pulling it over his own, pulling your body tightly against the heat of his own. 

You don’t return his sentiment until his mouth leaves yours in favor of your jaw, nipping softly in a gentle show of possession. 

“Mornin, Cheol.” you murmur. You let him continue his sweet assault on your body, easily following his direction when he nudges your hip, wordlessly asking for you to lay on your back. Seungcheol hovers over you, eyes hooded and dark, swearing under his breath at the sight you make for him. 

And he’s hardly begun. 

Seungcheol leans down to kiss you again, hands gripping under your thighs to hold your hips against his, to make sure you felt the hot line of his cock quickly filling as his thoughts whirl a storm of things to do to you. Slowly he grinds against you, his clothed cock dragging against the dampness of your panties, drawing soft whimpers from you as your cross your legs behind his back. 

“T-touch me.” You beg, voice nearly silent in the golden light. “Please.”

Seungcheol obliges you easily, both hands coming up to your chest as his hips continue their work. His lips move to your neck and he groans when one of your hands grabs at his hair, the other clawing at the neck of his t-shirt. 

“You want me to take it off?” He whispers, dragging his teeth across the soft skin of your neck. “Say please, princess.”

“Please, please take it off, I want to feel you, Seungcheol.” You clutch tighter at his collar, trying to pull it off of him yourself. 

He chuckles, the sound coming from deep in his chest as he pulls away. “Tell me, princess. Who is it that you need, hmm?” Seungcheol sits up on his knees, takes the hem of his shirt between the fingers. “Who do you want to touch you?”

“You, Cheol, you,  _ please _ .” You lean up onto one elbow, use the other hand to reach for his fingers. You bat your eyelashes, bite your lip. “Please?”

“I think you know what I’m waiting for, sweetheart.” Seungcheol leans down and brushes the thumb of one hand across your lips. You hum, opening your mouth and leaning forward to take his digit between your lips and suck on it. You open your eyes wide and look up at him, swiping your tongue across the tip of his thumb the way you would his cock. 

You pull back, a clear trail of saliva connecting you to him. “Please, daddy.”

Seungcheol says nothing, trailing his wet thumb over your cheek. Silently he removes his shirt and then leans down to slip his fingers under the hem of yours. “That’s right, princess. Now...since I took off mine, why don’t I take off yours, hmm?”

“Yes please, daddy.” You put your arms up to assist him as he pulls at the hem of your shirt - his shirt, he thinks, cock growing harder - until it’s off of you, leaving you nearly bare before him. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs, throwing your shirt to the floor. “So beautiful, baby. My beautiful girl.” Seungcheol leans down over you, pressing his lips to the skin below your collarbone. His hands move over your stomach softly, reverently. You shiver beneath him and he groans, hands grabbing tight onto your waist. “You’re so soft, princess. I haven’t taken my time with you like this in...in far too long, hmm?”

“It’s okay, daddy.” You let your head sink back into the pillows as his mouth lands on you again, hot on the skin of your breast. “I-I understand.”

Seungcheol’s eyes meet yours and he bites gently into your breast, one hand coming up from your waist to grope at the one neglected by his mouth. He pulls back when he’s satisfied with the mark he’s left, pressing a soft kiss to the reddened skin. “It’s not okay, princess. How can I be sure you know exactly how much I love every bit and piece of you if I don’t show you?”

You hum in response as one of his hands moves down to rub between your thighs, broad palm pressing delicately against your slit through your panties. His mouth moves to the spread of skin along your sternum, pressing kisses and sucking marks before moving to your other breast, taking your nipple between his teeth and tugging slowly, a soft back and forth of his teeth and tongue that pulls quiet whines from the back of your throat. 

“Does that feel good, princess?” Seungcheol digs his teeth harder into the skin of your breast, leaving a red trail in his wake that will surely leave marks. “Tell daddy, sweet girl.”

“It-it feels so, so good daddy. Please don’t stop.” The heat between your thighs is slowly rising as his attentions continue, and at your words Seungcheol leans back in with a smirk on his face. His mouth continues moving down your body, both hands following the downward path and gripping into the soft flesh of your thighs, parting your legs as far as he knows you to be comfortable with. Seungcheol pulls you down the bed until he can pull your legs up over his shoulders and bury his face into the damp stain on your underwear. 

“So pliant for me, aren’t you, princess?” He teases. “You’re such a good girl for your daddy. Such a sweet little thing just begging for cock, isn’t that right?”

“Yes daddy, I love your cock, I want it all the time, you fill me up so good.” You mumble, a little breathless from his manhandling. What little breath remains is quickly forced from your lungs when Seungcheol’s tongue swipes a thick wet stripe against the cloth of your underwear. He groans at the taste and moves faster, fingers gripping bruise-tight into your thighs. 

“You taste so fucking good, baby. Nothing better than the taste of your wet little cunt.” 

You can feel the blood in your body fighting over which direction to go - down towards your head as your body is held aloft, or up towards the pulsing heat of your pussy, and all you can do is whine at Seungcheol’s words. He lowers you, only briefly and only to remove your panties, before digging back into the meal you’ve so generously offered up to him as he chooses to grab at your ass to keep you held up instead of your thighs. 

His tongue parts your slit and you nearly sob, body sensitive from his teasing and his words, and his onslaught continues with his lip wrapping around your clit and sucking harshly. He listens to you whine and beg for him, “Daddy please,” and he moans directly into your pussy in response. His cock is so hard, but he can barely think about that - not with the taste of you on his tongue and driving him mad like some sort of drug. 

Yes, he thinks, you’re just like a drug, and he’s addicted, and he’s never been happier. 

His arms begin to burn from staying locked in one position for so long and slowly he lowers your shaking body to the bed, laughing softly at the sound of your displeased whines from the loss of contact. 

“Don't whine so much. You know I'm going to give you exactly what you need, don't you? Say ‘yes daddy’, princess.” Seungcheol peels himself away from you and off the bed to dispel his clothing, hissing as the cool hair hit the hot skin of his cock.

“Yes daddy.” you grumble, mildly irritated because you'd been close, so close to cumming and you know that he knows that. “I need to cum though. And soon.”

Seungcheol comes back to bed and hovers over your body, eyebrows raised. “I know that.” He says simply. “I have every intention of making you cum until you're begging me to stop, baby. Until you're crying for daddy and your little cunt can't take anymore.” He leans down and presses a kiss to your forehead before his lips are next to your ear, deep voice whispering, “Until your little cunt is overflowing with daddy's cum, sweetheart. I'm going to keep going until I'm satisfied that you've been bred full just like you need.”

“O-oh.” You whisper, shivers running through your body. “You-you’re gonna breed me, daddy?”

Seungcheol hums and then his mouth is on yours, tongue sliding into your mouth. You can feel two of his fingers begin to circle your hole and you moan into his mouth at the feeling. One finger enters you and you clench down without meaning to as Seungcheol fucks you with that one finger, going on until one finger becomes two, and then some time later two becomes three. Your body is shaking, trembling as Seungcheol stretches you for his cock. Your brain is fuzzy with the combination of sensations - your mouth hot and wet, tongue sliding erotically against Seungcheol’s, and your pussy stuffed full of his fingers. 

Slowly, he works you back from the dull edge his mouth had left you on. Your pussy throbs with need, a need to be fucked and filled to the brim with Seungcheol, a need to cum, and thankfully Seungcheol finally gives you the latter as the three fingers he has buried inside of you find that spot that presses stars to your eyelids. 

“Please,” you gasp out, flinging your head back and ripping your mouth from Seungcheol’s, “Please, daddy, I’m so close.”

Seungcheol smirks and leans in to press his mouth against your neck as his fingers switch from the slow methodical pace he’d used to work you open to something faster, harder, his only goal to make you scream his name when you cum. 

You’re so worked up it doesn’t take very long before you snap, hands coming up to clutch in his mussed hair as you do just as he’d wished and scream out your release. You come down into mumbles of his name and his title, and you whimper when his fingers continue moving inside of you even as your walls pulse around them. Still sensitive, he makes you cum again within what feels like moments. Slowly he withdraws his fingers, covered in you, and you whimper. 

“Look at me, princess.” He growls, and you open bleary eyes to watch him take his cock into his hand, the same hand covered in your wetness. “Fuck, fuck that feels so good, but not as good as your little cunt, isn’t that right, princess? Nothing feels as good on my cock as your tight little hole.” When he’s satisfied, he readjusts until the head of his cock is pressed right against your seeping hole. “Do you want it, baby girl?”

“Yes,” You beg, “Yes daddy, I need you, please fuck me.” You angle your head to slot your mouth against his and you groan into each other as he fills your pussy with one thrust, his hips pressed against your ass. You can feel him twitching inside of you and you grind your hips slowly against him. “Full.” You whimper, gripping Seungcheol’s shoulders. “M’so full, daddy.”

“I still have to breed you, princess.” Seungcheol hisses. “You aren’t full until I say you are.” His thumb comes down to rub slow, firm circles into your clit that leave you gasping and your pussy throbbing around the thick heat of him. 

“I’m ready, daddy.” You whine, hips insistent against his. “Breed me full, daddy, I need it. Want - oh!” Seungcheol pulls his hips back and slams in, catching you off guard. “F-fill my pussy, daddy, gi-give me your cum, please, I need it!”

Seungcheol growls and latches his teeth onto your neck, leaving a trail of red marks as his hips continue moving slow and harsh against you. “You want my babies, princess?”

“Fu-fuck, da-daddy, I just -” You find it harder and harder to respond as the head of his cock spearheads right against your most sensitive spot, his thumb still pressed firm against your clit. 

“Open your mouth.” Seungcheol demands, hips slamming slowly against yours. “Open your mouth for daddy, kitten.” 

You do as he asks, sticking your tongue out in anticipation of what’s to come. Eyes closed, you hear and feel Seungcheol spit onto your tongue, down your throat, and the filth of it makes you whine.

“Don’t worry.” Seungcheol’s hips pick up speed and he starts panting from the effort. “You’re so soft already, baby, you’ll look so good dripping in my seed, knowing daddy bred your sweet little cunt until you get pregnant, god, fuck you feel so good, princess.” His body tenses and you think for a moment he might be cumming, but he groans loudly and just continues after a full-body shudder. “Yeah, fuck yeah, princess. My perfect little angel, letting daddy fuck you like this.”

You merely whimper out “Daddy,” in response, speech too much for your sensitive body and mind. “Please, daddy.” Your body feels overheated but in the best way, and before you know it Seungcheol has pulled yet another orgasm from you. You can feel the tears prick at the corners of your eyes as you gasp and Seungcheol keeps fucking you through it, slowing down only to thrust into you with more force which can only mean that he’s close. 

You find that you’re right when Seungcheol slams inside and his hips go still, and then you feel it. The wet heat of his cum filling you, coating the inside of your pussy. He’s still for a minute or so until he finishes, until there’s no longer cum spilling from his cock, and then as if nothing had happened, Seungcheol begins thrusting into you again. You’re nearly in disbelief - he’d already cum so much, and he’d never been able to go again immediately. 

“You got me so worked up, baby.” He mumbles into your neck, voice raspy. “I’m still so fucking hard, and it’s all for my soft, precious girl, my kitten, daddy’s little princess.” 

“Kisses, daddy.” You mumble, turning towards him to offer him your mouth. “Please. Please give kitten kisses.”

Seungcheol swears under his breath and turns his head to meet yours, tongues meeting lazily as his hips worked without rest. One of his hands comes up to your chest, grabbing at your breast and working a nipple between his fingers as his other hand continues its assault on your clit. 

With his tongue in your mouth and tears in your eyes, you cum once more, and this time you barely register anything except for the soft euphoria that fills your veins. Dimly you hear Seungcheol swear, and dimly you can feel his hips go into overdrive, but mostly you feel the euphoric warmth turn quickly into a blazing heat under your skin. 

You’re not sure how long it takes you to come back, for the feeling to fade, but you know that while you were floating in warm bliss, Seungcheol has cum again. You can feel it dripping down the back of your thighs and your ass, and you smile wide at the sight of him barely holding himself up as he leans on his arms above you.

“Thank you daddy.” You whisper, reaching up to pull him down so he can lie against you. He hums and presses his hips into yours, moaning at the feeling of his cum seeping out of you. 

“I bred you good, huh, kitten?” He asks, smirking as he wipes sweat from your forehead. You giggle, a little breathless, and press a kiss to his forehead. 

“So good.” You reply, reaching down to take Seungcheol’s hand in yours. “The best.”

He laughs. Idly, he reaches a hand down to where the two of you are still joined and swipes a few fingers through the mess before offering those fingers to you. “Taste us, kitten.” 

You take his fingers into your mouth and bob your head along the length of them as your tongue cleans the mess from the digits. You pull back and stick out your tongue to show that it’s all gone. “Tastes good, daddy.” You stretch and let out a high pitched groan, looking over to check the clock. “It’s still early.” You whisper, playing with his fingers now.

Seungcheol peers over your body to find that you’re right. “Mmm, I think we’ve earned a nap, don’t you, kitten?” He pulls your body against him and moves until your positions have flipped - with his cock still inside you, you’re now laying on top of his chest. Your body is exhausted, suddenly, and you find yourself yawning. 

“I think you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://seungcheolsbodyharness.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/carebearcoupsie)


End file.
